Shattered Memories
by AWritersINTUITION
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead after the Titans won the war two years ago, and the remaining half-bloods have either joined the enemy, or died. All that's left on the good side are a handful of half-bloods trying for a rebellion, and a clueless girl. NOT Nico/OC.
1. Lost Memory

**My first shot at a mystery. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Yelling, shouting, crying. All of it rang in my ears as my eyes gazed at the inky blackness. I wanted to yell at the noise to shut up, but my voice wasn't working. I wanted to sit up and see what was happening, but my body wasn't doing what I wanted. I just did... whatever I was doing and laid there in a daze. I stayed like that for a while, and then I heard the sound of scraping. Was someone dragging something? No, the noise would be more muffled. Was someone maybe carving something? If so, what was it? The noises seemed to come together more, like a radio that had regained it's frequency.

Swords, I realized. The metal was scraping against each other with a scraping noise, as if someone was sharpening one.

I felt my head start pounding, and I soon realized that my senses were returning to me. I twitched my hand, and slowly opened my eyes to see...

More inky blackness. Was this some kind of joke, or was the world suddenly out of electricity in the dead of night? That didn't seem like the most likely possibility, so I held onto the idea as I slowly sat up. My muscles were stiff, and my back felt as if it had been strapped to a rod and then my weight had been put on it or something.

The first thing that registered in my mind was the fact that I didn't know where I was, and the fact that the scraping of metal sounded as if it were getting closer and closer to me.

Color slowly returned to my eyes, and I blinked a couple of time, trying to get the blurry lens of sleep out of my eyes. I looked around where I was, and noticed that I was in what looked like an empty cabin. There were a bunch of empty bunks with dust coating anything that was in it's reach. The drawers and floor were almost a light gray from it, and it seemed as if it hadn't been cleaned in ages. I spotted a vanity mirror with perfume and makeup surrounding it on one side of the cabin, and slowly stood up before walking over to it.

I gazed at the person in the mirror. A girl with chin length, light brown hair, green eyes, and high cheek bones stared back at me. Her skin was pale, and there were blackish circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept much in days. I moved my hand to my face, and the girl in the mirror did the same. I reached out my hand, and so did the girl. That couldn't be... me, right? I thought back on my past, and ended up with nothing but a splitting headache.

I don't remember my past. How strange.

It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't even know my own name. I didn't know how old I was. I had no previous memories other then when I just woke up on the floor of the cabin.

I looked down at myself, noticing the ratty black skinny jeans, scuffed up and extremely dirty converse, and an orange t-shirt. There were black words on my shirt, so I pulled the fabric closer, and squinted at the writing. It was hard to read for some reason, but that didn't stop me from trying until I got it right.

Camp Half-Blood.

What the heck does that mean?

Before I had time to ponder this, there was a loud crash outside of the cabin, and I jumped back in surprise, slightly startled. With a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I approached the front door to the cabin cautiously. I glanced out of nearby window, and, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I threw the door open. I stepped outside, and someone's hand clasped around my foot. I shrieked in terror, jumping back for the second time, and tripping since the hand was still holding my foot.

"Woah, calm down," a male voice said as the hand let go, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I turned over so that I was on my back before sitting up and looking at the boy in front of me. He was about fourteen, with dark hair and even darker eyes. His had an olive skin tone, kind of like Italian people.

"Who are you?" I stuttered. I was surprised by how soft my voice sounded. I expected it to be a lot more booming.

The boy sat up. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," he said, holding his hand out.

I felt the splitting ache in my scull again, as if I should know something about him. Or maybe it was the fact that he said 'Hades'? Isn't he the Greek god of-

"Ah!" I yelled, clutching my head with both of my hands.

The boy, Nico, dropped his hand and came to help me immediately, looking a bit flustered.

"What?" he asked, "What's bothering you?"

"My... head," I gasped in pain. My headache made my scull feel as if it were about to burst and drain out my brains! That's over dramatic and all, but it sure felt like it at the time.

"Ha, I found you, di Angelo," an older and creepier voice ground out, "And it seems that you've found a friend! How fun."

I looked up to see a man, in his late thirties standing over us with a sword. Nico scooped up what seemed to be a darker sword from the ground as the man came nearer to us. He pointed the sword at the both of us, and then looked at me innocently.

"And who are you, my dear?" he inquired.

I didn't answer. I didn't exactly know _how_ to answer. I just sat there on my knees, my head still my hands while I clenched my teeth.

"Not going to answer, are we?" he asked snidely.

"I... can't," I stuttered softly.

The man glared at me. "Everyone has a name, idiot," he sneered.

"Well I don't!" I snapped, my voice rising a bit, "I don't know who the hell I am!"

Nico and the other man looked at me with blank stares.

"You _what_?" Nico stuttered.

"I'm not repeating that again," I snapped angrily.

"Shut up, half-losers!" the man yelled.

"We will after you shut it," Nico growled.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" I asked the man.

"You really like that word," Nico muttered under his breath while the man answered, "Thanatos, god of the dead."

"_Minor_ god of the dead," Nico spat at the man.

Thanatos grinned, pushing his black hair out of his face. "Your daddy isn't in charge of the dead anymore, kid," he said, "Hasn't been for two years now."

Nico clenched his fists, and looked like he was going to charge at Thanatos and chop his head off. I got between them, and looked back and forth.

"What is going on?" I asked, annoyed, "I wake up in some cabin with no memories, and then find you two out here. What did I miss in this weirder world?"

Thanatos grinned. "The Titans took over," he said smugly.

Took over what? I wanted to asked, but Nico saw the look on my face. He answered, "They killed Percy and then took over Olympus." His hands clenched when he mentioned this Percy guy, and he seemed to be gritting his teeth.

"Who's Percy?" I asked slowly.

Thanatos laughed. "An idiot son of Poseidon who joined the wrong side and died because of it," he sneered, "All to save a little blond bit-"

Thanatos was probably going to say 'bitch', but Nico lunged at him and punched him in the jaw. Thanatos staggered back from the unsuspected blow, and looked back at Nico with murderous eyes. I watched Thanatos with widened eyes as he lunged at Nico, slashing at his face. Nico jumped back just in time to avoid the blow, and parry. I just stood there to the side, looking like an idiot.

"Run!" Nico yelled at me as he swiped at the minor god of death.

I didn't need to be told twice. I hightailed it out of there as fast as I could, and made my way to the woods. I heard their swords cashing as I ran, and then I suddenly stopped. I had just left Nico to fight and possibly get hurt. He might be good with a sword, but if Thanatos is a god as he claims to be, Nico has no chance. I ponder this as I hear a scream of pain, sounding suspiciously like a teenager. With a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, confusion flashing through my brain, determination going through my heart, and adrenalin going through my veins, I ran as fast as I could back to Nico. I might not believe in all of this yet, but the swords seemed extremely real to me. There was no way they could be fake, I realized with a jolt of panic, making me run faster.

* * *

**Hope you like it! My friend helped me with it. Yes, I'm leaving her anonymous for now, but maybe some people reading this know who it is. But maybe you don't, and that's okay. Well, now your job is to click the pretty review button. You know why you are going to do that because it loves you, hehehe.**

**Ciao now!**

**~Alisha**


	2. Meeting the Twins

**Thanks for the reviews, and I know that I wasn't really descriptive about how the Titans won, but there's a reason for that! I can't tell you though, 'cause it'll ruin the end. As for GooseberryIcecream, I know that Thanatos wouldn't have introduced himself if he just wanted to hurt them, but he was trying to find out who the girl was. As you've noticed, no one knows her yet, so curiosity was bound to happen. **

**And yes, I said half-losers. Whatchya gonna do 'bout it?  
**

**That's it, so read on, please!****

* * *

Chapter 2**

When I finally got back to where Nico and Thanatos originally were, there was no sign that they had ever even existed. I furrowed my brow in confusion as I looked over the scene. The dirt that should have been messed up by footprints was abnormally smooth, as if it hadn't been touched in a long time. I couldn't even hear their clanging swords anymore.

By then, I was starting to panic. Two people can't just magically disappear, right? They had to be around somewhere, even if it wasn't in this exact spot where I had last seen them.

"Looking for something?" a familiar voice asked.

With a kind of choked yelp, I turned around and was again facing Thanatos. My eyes went from his face and then to his sharp sword, hoping that it would stay where it was by his side. If he decided that he was going to kill me, then I would have no chance, being weaponless and all. A shield would have helped even a little bit.

"Where's Nico?" I demanded, stuttering a bit.

Thanatos grinned at me, and I backed up a few inches. If I could get far enough away, I could run. Or, I could _try_ to run. I might not make it to somewhere that I could hide until getting out of this creepy camp, but I was sure going to try. I glanced back at Thanatos. He was big, and kind of bulky, but he seemed pretty fit. He could probably catch me easily.

"You don't need to worry about the son of Hades," Thanatos said, giving me a wicked grin, "Becuase you're going to be joining him."

After the last part of his statement, I felt angry. Did he kill Nico? Why the heck would this guy kill a kid? More specifically, why would a _god_ kill a _kid_? It didn't make sense, and it just wasn't right. What sick person would grin because of that?

Without another word, I turned, and flat out ran. I didn't hear any sign of pursuit, but I knew that I porbably wouldn't. If this guy was a god, could he, like, make himself transport or something? I didn't know, and I didn't care as long as I was away from him.

As I ran, dead leaves crunched under my feet. I don't think I noticed till then that it was autumn, so there were a lot of leaves littering the ground. I did my best to avoid making any noise, but it didn't work very well, since every step that I took sounded like 'crunchcrunchcrunch!'

There was a bright flash in front of me, and I knew immediately- and strangely- that if I didn't look away quickly, that I would end up in a pile of ash. I closed my eyes, and then opened them again Thantos was standing in front of me, wearing armor. His sword was clenched in his hand, and he looked as if he was about to charge at me at any minute.

With a choked yelp, I turned to run, and then came face-to-face with him again. I turned around again, seeing that he was also behind me. How was he doing that? One person can't be in two places at once. I shook my head. I'd been told that there were Greek gods and that they were still alive, Thanatos was the god of the dead, Hades was no longer the god of the dead, and that some weirdos called the Titans had taken over in their place.

"What do you freakin' want from me?" I yelled at him angrily.

"You're a half-blood," the minor god sneered, "All demigods must be taken care of."

By 'taken care of', I seriously hoped that he didn't mean 'kill', even though it was a big possibility. It could be anything, but I didn't think that it meant that they were going to be innocent and nice adults and take care of the poor looney kids.

"Can't I just leave?" I complained, "I'm not a demigod, so I have nothing to do with your physcotic and stupid life!"

I was angry, and since I didn't remember anything, I didn't know anything about how I would act, either. I was pretty sure that it didn't take much to get on my bad side, since I was mad already, and Thanatos hadn't even been in front of me for a complete minute.

"Duck!" a voice yelled out of no where.

Without even wondering first or waiting to be told twice, I ducked, hitting the ground hard. Unfortunately, I didn't get there fast enough. Fortunately, I avoided this huge dodge ball sized bomb that came soaring through the air and hit Thanatos with a loud smack. I glanced behind me in the direction where the object had come from. A boy was perched in a tree, his curly brown hair flying in his face as he tried to swiftly come down.

There was a loud noise, like something exploding, and then a cry of pain. I burried my face in my hand, and felt something warm and sticky cover me. I glanced up for just a moment, and saw that a thick golden paste like liquid was covering me. Strangely, I knew that it was blood. Making a groosed out face, I stood and then looked at where Thanatos had once stood. There was no one there.

I then turned to face the boy that I'd seen earlier, and found that he was walking towards me. Another boy had joined him, walking quickly by his side. They looked exactly alike, except for the fact that one was shorter then the other, and they had different t-shirts on. I knew right away that they were twins.

"Wh-who are you?" I managed to stutter.

Both boys were holding swords, and they were looking at me warily, as if debating if they should trust me or not. I didn't know if I should trust them, either, but they might have been my only chance of finding out what was going on.

"The question is," the shortest one said, "who are _you_?"

I then felt very frustrated. Why didn't I know who I was? I'm _me_, after all. I, of all people, should know my past. So, why didn't I? What- or who- had caused me to forget everything that was about me or had anything to do with this new and whacked up world? Since when did people claim to be gods and then try to kill an armed fourteen-year-old boy named Nico, and then disappear?

"I don't know," I said, feeling defeated.

The boys gave each other a confused glance, as if debating something. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what they were doing and daring them to say something. Both of them looked back at me, and then back at each other before coming to some sort of understanding. With a nod, they coth looked back at me.

"I'm Connor, and this is Travis," the shortest one said.

I raised my hand up, giving them a sort of half wave. I couldn't exactly answer with a 'Hi, may name is...' I didn't know what to do next, so I stood there, my hands hanging limpy at my side.

"Um, what happened to Thantos?" I asked warily, "I mean, did you just... kill him?"

Travis laughed. "Are you serious? He's a god!" he said, "He's immortal, so he can't die."

"Oh," I said stupidly, "I guess that makes sense."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Dur."

I shifted on my feet uncomfortably, not knowing what to do at the moment. I couldn't really do anything, so I just stood there. Connor and Travis musthave noticed me shifting, and then realized the awkward situation before standing up straighter and looking at me as if they were in charge.

"All right, let's get you to the Big House," Travis said.

He gestured to something behind me, and I turned to see a small farm house sitting on a hill. It looked untouched, as if any stupid events that I'd heard of just recently hadn't affected it. I heard the two boys behind me move forward before giving me a little push, and I stumbled my way to the small house, hoping that there would be some hint of who I was.

* * *

**Ta-da! There is the second chapter. The first time I posted this, something must have happened and the computer delted the end, so here I am, re-posting. **

**Anyways, review for the sake of pie!**

**Ciao now,**

**~Alisha**


	3. Thalia

**I'm back! I know you probably hate me for not updating in a while, but at least I'm back. Thanks to I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares for beta-ing this story.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian but I own any unfamiliar characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Connor and Travis lead me up to the 'Big House' quickly. They seemed to be in kind of a hurry, but I didn't know why. It's like they thought that something would happen with another god, but nothing seemed to happen. I wondered if there were other people here. I also wondered where Nico was. We hadn't found him, not that Connor and Travis tried to look, anyways. It made me sick to my stomach what Thanatos really did to him. I didn't even know the kid but I still felt worried.

When we reached the Big House, Connor and Travis knocked three times slowly, as if it were a secret code. The door slowly opened to reveal a girl standing there. Her hair was dark and choppy, and her eyes were electric blue. After she opened the door, she glared at me and then glared at the twins.

"What is _she_ doing here?" the girl demanded.

Connor and Travis then explained how they defeated Thanatos and found me. The girl looked over at me. She seemed to be wondering where I came from.

"So, who are you?" she asked.

I sighed, annoyed. Why was everyone asking me this? "I don't know," I repeated for the billionth time. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"How can you not know who you are?"

"I don't know," I snapped, repeating the same line angrily. "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Thalia," the girl snapped, standing up a bit straighter, "Daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis."

I wasn't really impressed. I didn't even know much about Greek gods, though my mind seemed to tug at some forgotten memories of mine. I felt like I should remember the Greek gods, but I didn't know any except for the one that I had run into and Nico's dad, Hades. It made my head swirl to think about what I couldn't remember.

"Sure, and I'm the daughter of God!" I said sarcastically.

I really didn't like this girl. She seemed like she could be a nice and funny person, but she didn't seem like someone that I would hang out with a lot.

"Not the daughter of _God_," Travis corrected, "But the daughter of _a_ god."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not possible," I stated.

"Oh, but it is," Connor said, "If you were a mortal, you would have never got past camp boundaries," he said. "And you're wearing a camp t-shirt." He gestured at the orange t-shirt that I had on. "You're definitely a demigod. There's no doubt about it."

"This doesn't make sense, though," I muttered. "I don't even know who I am, but you're telling me that one of my parents is a Greek god?"

"Well, yes," Thalia said.

"That seriously doesn't make sense, you know."

"I'm aware of that," she murmured.

There was a silence, and I felt like that I shouldn't be with the people that claimed to be demigods. It was weird, and it didn't make sense to me. It was like something didn't want me there, and I felt more tense than I ever had before.

"So, if one of my parents is a Greek god," I said slowly, "who is it?"

Thalia was starting to answer but was interrupted by Travis.

"We won't know until you have been claimed," he stated simply, as if it should have been obvious.

I stayed silent for a moment. "Claimed?" I questioned. "How does that work out?"

"A swirly misty symbol will appear above your head," Connor told me. "Depending on who your god parent is, the symbol could be anything." He looked over me. "I doubt that you are a daughter of one of the Big Three."

"Big Three?" I repeated with a high voice.

"Yeah, like me, Nico, and-" she suddenly cut off, and then looked at the ground, sadness and anger clouding her eyes. "And Percy."

All three of the demigods seemed filled with sorrow at mention of this Percy guy. Despite the fact that I knew it was probably a touchy subject, I blurted out, "Who's Percy?"

The corner of Connor's mouth quirked up a bit before his straight-face was back. "Definitely a demigod," he remarked. "ADHD and all."

Thalia smirked a little bit, and the tension in the room seemed to dissipate a little bit. My question still hadn't been answered, and I opened my mouth to ask again, but Thalia quickly held up a hand, gesturing for me to be quiet. She then told me the entire story.

"Percy was the child of the prophecy," she started. And everything went downhill from there.

Thalia told me detailed stories of Percy being claimed by Poseidon, god of the seas. She told me of his quest to the Underworld to find his mom and Zeus's master lightning bolt, who was god of the skies. Apparently, a guy named Luke from the Hermes cabin had taken it.

At the mention of Luke, Thalia looked pained while Connor and Travis just looked at the ground. I was curious about this Luke guy, all of a sudden. He seemed to have a big impact on the rest of the demigods.

Thalia hid her emotions and told me that Percy had gone to get the golden fleece in the Sea of Monsters to save her and his best friend, Grover, a satyr, and then of his adventures to save his other friend, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, when she had been taken by the Titans. Thalia had become a Huntress of Artemis during that quest to get out of the prophecy, since she was one day from turning sixteen.

The daugh`ter of Zeus went on and told me about the Battle of the Labyrinth, where Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson went into the Labyrinth to find Daedalus. They had found him after a lot of hard work, and they discovered that he was the camp's sword instructor, Quintus. Luke, the son of Hermes, was taken over by Kronos, and then the Titan's army attacked camp. Camp had won, but there had been a few casualties.

Then came the day of Percy's sixteenth birthday. The war. The day that caused the end of the world for all demigods and humans alike. Percy had gotten all the way to the top of Mount Olympus, A.K.A. the Empire State Building in New York. He'd confronted Kronos, exactly like his prophecy said, and then Kronos killed him. It was as simple as that. No 'clinging to last bit of life to save the world' crap that most stories where the hero dies usually involves. The world just went into chaos after Percy lost, since the gods soon lost against the legendary monster, Typhon. And so all humans had become little mini slaves while the demigods were either locked away in jail or killed. It was kind of like the Holocaust in World War II, except with demigods instead, Thalia explained.

I was silent for a moment. Connor than cleared his throat, and I looked up at him. His green eyes had lost their playfulness, and now they were dull and serious.

"And so that's what happened with us," he stated. "Percy was never found, so we can only assume the worst since it's been at least two years."

Thalia nodded. Her electric eyes swept over me again, analyzing me as if I weren't a human. "You seem to be about seventeen or eighteen," she said, mostly to herself. "I wonder what caused you to lose your memory...?"

I shrugged, trying to make it seem as if I didn't really care. In truth, the things that Thalia had just said aloud were running through my head, giving me weird I get into some sort of accident that had caused me to remember nothing? Could someone have _taken_ my memories? From all that I was hearing, it was probably possible, since gods seemed like the kind of beings that could do stuff like that.

"So," I eventually said, "Who else is here?"

Travis was the one who answered this time. "There's Katie, Will, Jake, Sarah, Christian, Michael, Annabeth, Nico-"

My head snapped up at the sound of the last two names. "Where are those two?" I demanded.

Travis looked taken aback by my sudden outburst. "Uh, Annabeth is off with Grover looking for any half-bloods that need help out there, and Nico..." He trailed off before getting frantic. "I haven't seen him since he went out to do a patrol."

"So where would he be then?" Thalia asked, looking flustered.

"He was fighting off Thanatos," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "He was fighting him off so that I could gey away."

Thalia's head snapped in my direction. "Then where is he now?" she demanded.

I flinched a little under the daughter of Zeus' gaze. "I- I don't know," I eventually stuttered out. "When I turned to go back for Nico, I only found Thanatos."

"And what did he say?" Thalia demanded.

"He- he said something about me not needing to worry about Nico and that I would be joining him soon," I stuttered some more.

Thalia started pacing. She looked a little bit relieved, but still tense and everything. "He's most likely been captured then," she said, trying to keep her voice even and calm. "We just need to go to the nearest demigod prison and bust him out."

Without waiting for anyone to give their input, Thalia walked to the back of the room and exited through a door. I heard her call out a few names, and then she returned again. Demigods flooded the room, but there weren't that many of them. There were about fifteen or twenty in all, but nothing major. I could feel their eyes on me as they mentally questioned who I was and sized me up.

"This is-" Thalia gestured at me but cut off, not knowing what my name was or anything like that. "Uh..."

Before I could even stop it, a name flitted through my mind, and I had the need to say it. "Shanna," I blurted. "Call me Shanna."

Thalia looked at me curiously. "Your name is Shane-a?" she asked, pronouncing my name slowly.

"Uh, I- I guess," I murmured. "I mean, it was the first thing that popped into my mind."

"Then maybe it's really your name," Connor said, "or maybe it's the name of a person that you know from your past."

I considered this. "Maybe," I admitted.

Thalia took over from there. "Okay, everyone, this is Shanna," she said, waving a hand at me uncertainly. "She doesn't have a memory, but she has important info on Thanatos and Nico. For starters, Nico was probably captured by Thanatos, who Connor and Travis took care of for now, so we need to go find out where Nico is." She looked over the entire group. "I need a volunteer to stay here and keep an eye on things and explain a bit to Shanna."

"I'll do it," Connor volunteered after a moment of silence and no one else raising their hand or anything.

Thalia nodded at him. "Good," she said, turning back to the rest of the demigods. "The rest of you, follwo me. We need to get ready to go find Nico, so we need to suit up and get our weapons. Got it?"

"Got it!" the other demigods echoed as one.

Thalia nodded again. "Lets go then," she said, leading the way out of the room.

The rest of the demigods followed Thalia. Everyone accept Travis, who was still standing next to Connor. Connor looked at his brother. "Be careful out there," he said.

Travis nodded, a grin slipping onto his face. "Since when am I uncareful?" he asked cockily. He then turned on his heel without waiting for a reply, and then left the room like the others had done just a few moments before.

Connor stared after his brother for a moment, and then turned towards me, his green eyes full of worry. "So," he said, "are you, uh, hungry or anything."

My stomach growled in response, and I felt my cheeks heat up while Connor laughed. His eyes didn't seem so serious anymore as he grinned at me.

"So, shall we go get you something to eat?" he asked, offering his arm to me.

Hesitantly, I intertwined my other arm with him, smiling and blushing a little more. "Sure. I'd like that."

And so Connor led me off to go get something to eat at the back of the house. Too bad we were both unaware of the eyes watching us at that moment, just waiting to attack.

* * *

**Okay, so that was chapter three! I hope that it was worth the wait and that you all enjoyed it! Review? Aw, come on, you know you want to click the pretty blue button at the bottom of this page!**

**~Alisha**


	4. Food and Spy

**Hey everyone! So many excuses..So little time. So let just say I had "family issues". I haven't used that one yet right...Okay good. Here's the next installment of Shattered Memories.**

_Chapter 4: Two words: Food and Spy_

* * *

Connor leads me back to a small room that I am guessing is "the kitchen". It had most of the things you would see in a kitchen. There were tiny brown cabinets, mini refrigerator, 2 stools and many drawers. Connor walked over the mini fridge and examined if there was any "edible" food. I sat on a stool near a small movable table.

" Do you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and chips?," Connor asked with his head in the fridge.

I pondered over it just to make Connor mad but I think that he knew what I was doing. After a minute or so, I answered, " Sure that sounds good."

Connor grabbed everything he needed to make the sandwiches and 2 bags of chips. After a couple minutes of watching him, he was finished. He brought the 2 sandwiches to the table. While we were eating the food, we heard a small creek and person curse. It sounds like they said damn it.

Connor jumps up with a look of confusion on his face. "What was that?"

Being the "smart-remarked person" I am, I responded, " How in the world am I suppose to know?"

Connor jumped up after a second crash. He reached for his sword and walked over slowly towards the hallway leading to the back rooms. Connor moves down the hallway and disappears behind the wall. After a few minutes, all you hear is a groan, metal clashing together, and screams. Connor walks backwards from the hall with his sword pointed at a boy's neck.

The boy seemed to be around 18. He had glossy black hair and his body was slim. He seemed to be Japenese. And the worst thing was he wore a black eye patch on his left eye. He had a evil smirk on his face.

He finally spoke even with a sword at his neck, " Well, well, well, it is not just you here, Connor."

" Who are you?," I asked as my voice cracked.

" You should know me, because I know you."

"Just tell me who you are so you won't have to get a sword stuck in your throat."

" I am Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis, goddess of revenge and balance, and follower of Kronos."

Something clicked in my mind. _Why do those names seem so familar?_, I thought.

Connor was the one to interrupt my thought. " Why are you here, Ethan?"

Ethan doesn't take his eye off of me. His lips curled up into a evil smirk again. " No reason, just here for.." He turns his head a little towards Connor but still glaring at me. "business.."

Connor glares, " So I guess your "business" is to spy on us for your stupid leader, Kronos."

Ethan smirks again, but this one was quick, then realizing what Connor had said,, he starts to glare at Connor, " It's wise to insult to king of your world, now is it?"

Connor's patience was running low but he didn't want to cause a fight, "I don't care, I want you to leave NOW!"

Ethan glares at Connor but then his eyes softened, " Oh alright, I have everything need anyway."

Even though Ethan "claims" he was leaving, Connor didn't release his grip on his sword, I interrupted the silence, "What is everything?"

Ethan smirks once again, _When does ever stop smirking, you delusional little twit?_, _"_Don't worry, you will find out sooner or later, _Shanna_."

After that statement, Ethan disappears. _Is Shanna, me or is he just teasing me?_

Connor looks at me and smiles, "Shanna..."


	5. A Shock Of A Lifetime

**Hey everyone! So many excuses..So little time. I am just going to go down the line of excuses. I had 'boy issues" so i couldn't update. Here's the next installment of Shattered Memories.**

_Chapter 5: A Shock Of A Lifetime_

* * *

Connor turned around to see an awe-stricken me. "So your name is Shanna?"

I was still in shock from this mess. " I don't know. It could be. Ethan, he seems so oddly familiar."

"Is it the way his eye patch glistened when he was about to die, or was it the way his eyes had the look of terror in them?"

I smiled and gave Connor a playful punch. Connor can be still a child at times. But back to the situation at hand. There were so many question running through my head. _Is my name really Shanna? Why was Ethan here for"business"? Why does he seem so familiar? Wait, who the heck is Kronos?_

I wanted to get some of these questions answered and out of the way. So I went with the easiest question that I had thought of.

I looked up to see Connor in his own little world. "Hey Connor."

His head popped up with a swift motion, letting me know that he could hear me. "Who is this Kron-?"

I couldn't finish my question because Connor had put his hand over my mouth and looked around like another spy had come around.

He turned his gaze towards me. His eyes gave me a very weird feeling. "Never say that name here," Connor said, " If Thalia heard you, she would have your throat."

I knew Connor was not kidding around this time. From the look in his eyes and from the recent encounter I had with Thalia, I knew for a fact she was the "happy-go-lucky" type of person.

_Boom!_ Connor's glare loosened to an innocent look." Guess you will get to ask Thalia your question and let her know the news about Ethan's surprise appearance."

Thalia stormed into the room with an angry expression like always. Connor was the first one to notice this not-so-sudden reaction.

"So Thalia," Connor started with major caution so he wouldn't make Thalia even angrier than she already was, "What's got you in a rut?"

Thalia looked up at us for the first time since storming into the kitchen. "Why don't you ask "Mr. I-Don't-Need-No-One's-Help?"

Right on cue, Mr. I-Don't-Need-No-One's-Help, better known as Nico came in, "It wasn't my fault. I could have taken Thanatos myself."

That was a little lie right there because before I ran off, Nico was being strangled by Thanatos, but I am not going to mention that horrors that I had to face.

"Then tell me why you were passed out when I arrived with Thanatos over top of you," Thalia said with a smirk appearing on her face, but as fast it came, is as fast as it left her face.

"No I wasn't...," Nico said with embarrassment clinging to his words, " I was..waiting to surprise attack Thanatos, and it would have worked if you hadn't showed up."

I knew this was getting nowhere so I tried to change subject because this situation was important. I gave a "its-time-to-tell-them"look at Connor. I guess he got the message, because he started to talk.

"Hey guys, enough of your foolishness, me and Shanna have important news."

Nico was still angry about the conversation with Thalia. Now how did I know this, well it was because of the frown he was giving off. Thalia was standing there, has if she was prompting us to go on. Connor lead everyone into the kitchen, so we could all sit down.

"Well," I continued, " After you guys left, Connor found Ethan Nakamura spying on us for his leader. Before he left, he said that my name was Shanna. But for some reason, I feel like I know him but not the way you guys know him. You feel him as an enemy, but I don't."

Nico still seemed puzzled. "Are you saying you know Ethan?"

I sighed with frustration, "Yes, that is what I'm saying, but the problem is I don't know how."

Connor finally speaks up, " Well, don't worry we will figure it out. So, Thalia, what happened with Thanatos."

Thalia's face perked up like she was finally interested, "I was about to kick the shit of him, but then he fled away like a scared little baby."

"Well then, that is..interesting," Connor replied.

Then there was silence. But for some reason, it wasn't the awkward kind. After 10 minutes, Thalia started whisper to Connor and Nico_. Rude much! Do they not see me sitting here_? I want to start something because knowing Thalia, I wouldn't win this fight no matter what. I looked out the small space of a window, to find out that the sky was starting to darken. I looked at the stars, since there was really nothing to do. It was a good time to star-gaze, with the soft murmur of Connor, Thalia, and Nico, it was almost quiet. After several minutes, I felt myself grow weak and my eyes started to droop. I tried to hold back my yawn but it came out anyway.

Once I yawned, the conversation between the others stopped, as if they finally realized that I was still in the room. Connor gave a small chuckle, "I guess someone is tired. I lead you to where you can sleep."

Connor got up from the stool he was sitting on. He started to walk towards the hallway Ethan came from just a few hours ago. There were 5 small rooms, almost like quarters. He led me toward the back room. It had a small bed and a dresser. Nothing special here, is there?

"You can sleep till we fix everything, "Connor spoke.

"What do you mean "fix everything"?, I asked.

Connor looked around as if he thought someone was in the room. "When Thalia and Nico leave to go try to find other demigods, I tell you everything. But for now, you need to rest."

I nodded my head, and agreed with Connor's decision. Before I could lay down in bed, Connor whispers, "Good Night, Shanna." Then, he walks out of the room and down the hallway to meet Thalia and Nico. I let another yawn slip my mouth. I laid down in the bed and made myself think of all the chaos that happened that day. I started to fall sleep and hope I had no weird dreams.

But guess what, the wish didn't come true.

* * *

**It's been awhile but I hope this chapter makes up for it. :)**

**Well, Review please and your dreams will all come true**

***girl reviews and wishes for a pony***

**Girl: Where is my pony?**

**Me: Ummmm...Santa has it.**

**Girl: Oh Okay Thanks.**

**REVIEW**

**XOXO**

**~LiLi**


	6. Uncovering the Truth

**Hey everyone! LiLi Is Back! Let's Throw A Party! My Excuses This Time Are Exactly True. I Graduated From 8th Grade So I Had Alot Of Pressure To Keep Focus On My Work. And Now I Have To Get Ready For High School! GO KNIGHTS! Plus I Am In A Serious Writer's Block So If You Have Any Ideas For Any Of MY Stories, Let Me Know. Now On With The Story.**

_Chapter 6: Uncovering the Truth_

* * *

You know how I wish I didn't have any weird dreams. Well, I guess there was no shooting star passing my window. Cause my dream was too creepy.

_I find myself laying on the ground of a dark room. The floor feels like its made of rock and covered with a lining of plastic. I try to stand up but I felt a shock of pain in my right leg, and fell to the ground. I started to heard loud footsteps coming into the same room. I turned my head towards the sound. Oh I wish I hadn't. There seemed to be an opening like a door and the noise was coming from behind it. When the noise stopped, I looked towards to opening to find...GOLDEN EYES! But I didn't scream because I, for some strange feeling, felt no need to scream like I knew this person. The golden eyes turn towards me and the "creature" starts to speak with a raspy, scratchy voice._

_"Shanna, you have done well, my child."_

_I felt the words about to slip from my tongue. I tried to hold back my words. But I guess this dream wanted me to speak._

_"Thank you Master. Is there anything else you want done?"_

_" Yes, I want you to go gather me up some stray demigods, but particaullary a certain one."_

_I replied, " Master, who might this be?"_

_The golden eyes seemed to staring straight through me. There was a pause before he continued with his raspy voice,_

_"Connor Stoll"_

* * *

"SHANNA, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

I shot up out of my bed to the alarming sound of Connor's voice. I lift up my exhausted arm towards my blurry eyes, and rubbed my hand over them. At the moment all I could see was the settle light of the candle on my wardrobe and three black shadows. When I caught grasp of my blurry vision, I could make out the people in my room. Connor and Nico was standing next to my bed on the left. While Connor was still holding my hand, I shifted my head towards the right side to see a pair of electric blue eyes in the room.

_Damn, I woke up Thalia! That's not good!_

As my predictions were right, Thalia started her normal ranting of the day but just earlier.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WERE YOU SCREAMING IN YOUR SLEEP? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

I tried to look her in the eye. But her raging electric blue eyes seemed to looking through me into my very soul. I turned my head towards Conner. All I saw was the beautiful brown eyes that exactly understand me.

Connor spoke, "You were screaming in your sleep. What's wrong?"

I didn't want to tell him about my dream until Thalia and Nico left out of the room. So I looked up at Connor and turned my head towards the others. I guess he received the hint because the next thing I know he was asking the others to leave the room.

He shut and locked the door and made sure no one was listening. " So what happened?"

I hestitated before telling Connor every last detail of my dream.

Connor gasped, "Kronos!"

"I have heard that name before."

Connor sat on the bed before he explained, " Kronos is the Titan Lord of Time. He is the father or Zeus, Posiedon, Hades, and many other gods and goddesses. He didn't want to be overthrown so he ate his kids. Well expect for Zeus, that's only because Rhea, Krono's wife, made Kronos think that he ate Zeus By giving him a rock in a blanket. Zeus, later, made Kronos vomit his other children and the gods and goddesses overthrew their father. And Zeus because the king. Kronos was thrown into Tartarus. And he has been plotting her revenge againsts the gods and goddesses and demigods. He made Luke, once a fellow demigod, turn against the good side and betray us. Kronos overpowered Luke's body. There were many wars against the Titans and Gods. But the final battle was between Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Kronos. If Percy was to kill Kronos, all would be good. Bu Percy said he couldn't kill Kronos because he would be killing Luke, too. So Percy was killed and the Titans took over and has taken many of the demigods into captive. But there are some like us who still aren't under the contorl of Kronos. We try to find fellow demigods before they reached the deadly grasp of Kronos."

When Connor ended his explanation, it took me awhile to process what he said. For some reason, it seemed to be so familiar to me. I was still alittle confused over one small thing.

"What does Kronos have to do with my dream?", I questioned.

Connor looked up towards me, " The golden eyes you saw and what was talking to you was Kronos. Apparently, you obeyed him in earlier times. We can't tell Thalia or Nico until we figure this all out. Okay?"

I was fine with that from the reaction I got from Connor, I didn't want to experience the horrible reaction from Thaila nor Nico.

"Okay, I promise. I won't tell them anything."

Connor rose from the bed and walked towards the door. " I'm going to let you go to sleep. If you need anything, please don't scream."

I chuckled before turning over to the side facing the wall to clear my head. I heard the door closing softly behind me. I thought of all of the things Connor said and wondered if I really was on the opposite side. There was only one way to find out. I had to go see Kronos...

* * *

**OOOOOOO! Cliff-hanger! I know I Haven't Been Writing But Don't Worry Summer Is Here And I'm Going To Type Like This No Tomorrow :)**

**What Will Make Me Happy If You Review, And Press The Lovely Little Button :)**

**XOXO  
~LiLi**


	7. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Hey Fanfiction Lovahhs! LiLi Is Back At It Again. I've Been Busy Like Crazy. Between Soccer Workouts && Cheer leading Training, I Finally Found The Time To Type. Now The New Installment Of Shattered Memories.**

* * *

_What am I going to do?_

That was all I could think about as I paced back and forth in the small area that they called a room. I couldn't sleep last night because I've been contemplating whether or not I should tell Connor about my plans of seeing Kronos. I know I can't tell Thalia because she might blow her top. Nico on the other hand, he is calm but he might just agree with Thalia so he wouldn't get killed, maimed, or seriously injured.

After a good three or four hours of contemplating, nail biting, and hair pulling, I finally brought myself to the best decision. I would have to tell Connor. Otherwise, I would die trying or die when I got to Kronos' lair. I walked over towards the small crack of a window and saw the sun was starting to come up. So I walked over to my bed and laid down so I could go over the way I would approach Connor with this "lovely" news.

I heard a soft knock coming from the outside part of the bedroom door. The only one who would knock would be Connor. So I patted down my wild hair and straightened my ruffled clothes to no avail. Once I figured I was at least somewhat decent I softly said, "Come in."

Connor opened the door wide enough for him to slip through with no hassle. He had his hand over his eyes probably think I wasn't clothed or something.

Then he finally spoke, "Can I look now because my arm is starting to hurt a little?"

"Is somebody worried his arm will fall off? You are such a macho man," I said sarcastically, "But you can put your hand down. I am fully clothed."

He put his hand by his side and chuckled, "First, I was not worried. I just didn't want my arm to fall asleep. And second, Thalia told me to bring you some fresh clothes to change into."

Connor turned towards the door and bent down and picked up the clothes. He handed me a simple black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. _I guess I was still wearing my unmentionables._

I guess Connor saw the expression of my face and said, "I didn't want to touch your-um-undergarments, so I put them in this bag."

I burst out laughing but was soon quieted by Connor's finger resting over my lips. "Shh, Nico is stilling resting from his encounter with Thanatos."

"Oh, sorry."

I thought that since Thalia was nowhere to be found and Nico was sound asleep, that this would be a great time to tell Connor about my "special" plan.

"Um, Connor, I have something important to tell you."

Connor walked towards the door and said, "Well you can tell me that when you get out the shower and get dressed. Then when you are fresh and clean, meet me in the kitchen and then you can tell me your important news."

"But it's really impor-"

Connor interrupted, "No buts. Take a shower. Go to your left and the shower is in the back room."

Then Connor slowly walked out and closed the door softly. I really needed to tell him my plan before I changed my mind. So I grabbed the clothes that Connor gave me and rushed down the hallway towards the shower.

When I reached the back room, there was a small, cramped shower. I grabbed a towel and washcloth and turned on the water.

I let the hot water cascade down my back, breathing in deeply as steam billowed around me. For a few minutes, I let myself relaxed, enjoying the feeling of the calming water.

Finally, when I felt that I was good and clean, I turned off the water, a little disappointed as goosebumps arose on my skin. With a slight frown, I could practically feel the tension returning to me, my thoughts going from relaxed back to the worried, muddled mess that they were before.

After brushing my stringy wet hair behind my ears, I exited my room, cool air making me shiver and curl my toes. I calmly walked to the kitchen, peeking my head through the door.

Connor was sitting at the table alone, reading over some sort of paper that I guessed to be a report on the Titan Army. I quietly stepped forward, clearing my throat to get his attention. Green-blue eyes met my green orbs as he looked up, a goofy smile on his face and making me forget about his tensed expression earlier.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" he asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow as I sat down in the chair in front of him.

I cleared my throat once again, leaning forward and resting my chin in the palms of my hands as my elbows rested on the table. We stared at each other for a moment; him with a questioning look, and me wondering how to word my idea so that I didn't seem crazy or suicidal.

"Well... I think I should see Kronos," I ended up squeaking in a rushed voice, squeezing my eyes shut and waiting to get yelled at or scolded. I soon peeked out at the son of Hermes, noticing that his eyes were wide with shock.

"You... you can't do that, Shanna!" he eventually whispered harshly, his eyebrows furrowing. "Kronos is willing to kill any and every demigod that gets in his way, and he won't hesitate to kill you either!"

"That's not true!" I snapped back. "There's just something... different, about me, about all of this... I feel like I used to work for Kronos or something, and I _enjoyed_ it! That's not right!"

At this point, I had frustrated tears stinging my eyes. "And if that's not bad enough, after not knowing why the hell I would join someone so cruel, so murderous, I'm scared! Screw that, I'm freakin'_ terrified_! I don't know what to do, I don't know why I was even with the Titans, and I want my answers, _dammit_!"

Connor only stared at me, the room completely silent except for my panicked, ragged breaths as I tried in vain to calm myself. I slammed my arms down on the table, crossing them over before burying my face in my arms and letting my body shake with all of the frustration and uncertainties that I felt.

"I don't even know who I am," I managed to sniffled out, though the words were muffled.

I could feel the tears on my cheeks now, wet and warm as they slid down. A warm, soft hand latched onto my shoulder, and I looked up, startled and surprised. Connor was standing beside me, looking a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

"I don't know how to help with what neither of us know," he started out slowly, choosing his words carefully, "but I know a bit about you. You're not a cold, heartless person that Kronos has working on hand and foot. You're right. You're different, Shanna, and..." He trailed off, cringing. "If seeing Kronos is what you want to do in order to get answers to your questions, well, I can't stop you."

Then, he grinned mischievously, a glint that should always be there lighting like a fire in his eyes.

"And if I can't stop you, and I can sure as Hades help out."

* * *

**A/N: And let the adventure BEGIN! Thanks To ImAIdiotButWhoCares! REVIEW**

**~LiLi**


End file.
